


Droopy Eyes, Tired Guys

by asofthesea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but platonically, this is basically an excuse for me to write snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: After a long day, Tony and Peter stay at a hotel to catch some Z's. However, there is only one bed.Tony is tired and Peter is not.





	Droopy Eyes, Tired Guys

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titling fics.

“We only have one room left, with one bed.”

Tony really doesn't want to share a bed with the kid. That is just plain weird.

However, he knows Peter would be disappointed in him if he used his influence to kick somebody else out of their room. It’s only for one night.

There had been an accident on the interstate that stopped them from making it back to the Compound from their trip to a physics convention. He was too tired to keep driving and there was no way he was letting Peter drive. The kid really did try, but he was a horrible driver.

Tony accepted the key he was offered and handed over his card to pay for the room. He really hoped nobody had spotted him. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. He had made Peter stay in the car, knowing if someone spotted them together Peter’s face would be all over the news and he didn’t want that.

He took his card back from the worker and headed up to the room. He shot Peter a text to tell him what room they were in.

He set his duffel bag on the table when he entered. It was a nice hotel room, after all, it just only had one bed. There wasn’t even a couch. He had a feeling this was a room for loners or couples. Right now he was neither.

There is a knock on the door and Tony opens it and lets Peter in, locking and bolting the door behind him.

The boy walks into the room and says, “There is only one bed.”

Of course it is the first thing Peter notices.

“Sure is.”

“I can sleep on the floor,” He offers. Tony knew he would.

“I’m not going to sleep on the floor and neither are you. It’s a big bed and it’s only for one night. We’ll be fine.”

Peter nods and says, “Okay, if you’re fine with it. I’m going to go get changed.”

He heads into the bathroom with his backpack. They hadn’t planned for this to be an overnight trip, but Tony had told the kid to always be ready. After Peter comes out of the bathroom, Tony enters it.

He also changes into his pajamas, uses the toilet, and brushes his teeth. He is ready to go to bed.

When he walks out of the bedroom he notices that Peter is already lying in bed. Except, Peter is on the side Tony wants.

“Scoot over kid, that’s my side,” He tells Peter.

“Mr. Stark, does it really matter what side of the bed you sleep on?”

“Yes it does, I want that side.”

As Peter scooches over he asks, “Why that side?”

Tony shuts the lights off and climbs into the bed. He says, “It’s closer to the door.”

“So you can escape easier if there is a fire or something?”

“No, because if someone comes in I am in between you and that person.”

“Oh.” Peter sounds touched by it, but Tony is too tired to think too hard about that right now. He closes his eyes, ready for the long, tiring day to finally be over.

Apparently, Peter is not.

The kid keeps shifting in the bed. Every time he thinks the kid had finally settled in, he moves again.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Tony asks, eyes still closed.

“I’m just not really that tired.”

If he had the energy, he would roll his eyes. How can this kid not be tired? The long day left Tony exhausted, and he has no idea where the kid is getting all of his energy from.

He opens his eyes to find Peter staring at him. The kid definitely doesn’t look tired. He knows that unless the kid is asleep, there is no way he is going to get sleep himself.

“Alright kid, what can I do?”

Peter seems surprised by the question, “Um, what?”

“What can I do to get you to fall asleep?”

“Oh, well, um, May usually, she does this thing where she- nevermind,” Peter says, cutting himself off.

“Come on kid, lay it on me.”

Peter sighs and says, “When I have trouble sleeping she runs her fingers through my hair.”

Tony doesn’t understand how that is embarrassing, but the kid sounds embarrassed by it nonetheless.

“Well you gotta come over here closer to me then so I can reach you.”

Peter reluctantly moves closer to Tony. His hand finds its way into the kid’s hair. He plays with the kid’s curls. Peter seems stiff at first, but he slowly starts to relax. 

The boy mumbles, “This is nice, Mr. Stark.”

“Close your eyes and go to sleep, kiddo,” He knows the kid is almost there. Peter does close his eyes and Tony keeps playing with his hair. He won’t admit it to the kid, but it relaxed him too.

When he can tell that Peter’s breathing had evened out he pulls his hand back, ready to fall asleep. At the loss of contact, Peter rolls over from his back onto his side and throws his arm around Tony.

Tony freezes. He has really only ever cuddled with Pepper. This is different, though. He is too tired to care that the kid has him trapped though. He falls asleep.

 

 

Tony wakes up to a weight on his chest and a warm feeling on his left side. He opens his eyes to see Peter Parker’s head on his chest. 

He looks over at the clock and sees that it is eight. He is usually up by now, but he was really tired yesterday. Tony knows that Peter loves to sleep in. He also knows that there is a chance of Peter waking up if he moves. He doesn’t want to spend the drive home in a car with a crabby Peter.

Crabby Peter is one of his least favorite Peters.

Tony studies Peter. He notices that the kid drooled on his shirt. Usually that would gross him out, but he can’t help but smile at the sight.

Peter is so young, but he looks even younger as he sleeps.

He wraps an arm around Peter and closes his eyes. The unexpected warm feeling in his stomach and Peter carefully tucked in his side sends him right back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get inspiration to write when I have homework to do? Let me know what you think! I love reading comments!!


End file.
